


Note to Note

by acciolunas



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Admirer, i live for pining, there is a LOT of pining btw, theyre in love yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciolunas/pseuds/acciolunas
Summary: simon is going mad about who blue is and why he's leaving notes and flowers and oreos in his locker and bram is going mad because he's gay and everyone else is going mad because simon and bram are obviously in love, screw the bloody secret admireraka a straight up secret admirer story





	1. Chapter 1

Bram had decided that he was truly exhausted. He’d spent the last few days doing nothing but soccer practice and schoolwork to the point where he hadn’t even been able to sit with his friends at lunch. For three days, he’d spent all his lunches at the library, obsessing over his many essays.

But today? Today he was free. Today he was walking towards his friends with a smile on his face even though he was pretty sure he’d overdosed on coffee.

Garrett greeted him with a smile and Bram took his seat happily, everyone else chorusing “hi.”

“You look pleased,” Garrett commented.

Bram blinked. “I have written 5 essays in the span of three days.”

Simon looked up in concern and Bram turned his attention to his food as soon as their eyes met. “That sounds like a lot.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you even sleep?”

Bram looked back up. “Not really.” He hoped he hadn’t held eye contact for too long.

Abby looked concerned. “How much coffee have you had?”

Bram shrugged. “A lot?”

Leah shook her head. “You need to sleep.”

“I have never felt more alive,” Bram deadpanned.

“Dude, you are so not coming to practise today,” Nick said. “You need to sleep.”

Bram made a face, but Simon spoke before he could say anything. “I agree with Nick.”

Bram felt himself blushing. He wanted to look away, but he felt himself getting lost in Simon’s soft grey eyes. And was Simon Spier blushing? That idea was just a bit too much for Bram to handle.

A nudge from Garrett shook Bram from his daydream. “Okay.” His voice was a little shaky, but Bram hoped that would go unnoticed.

The bell rang and everyone stood up.

“I’m serious,” Nick called as he walked away. 

Garrett waited a few seconds then turned to Bram. “Dude.”

“Yes.”

“You need to stop pining.”

Bram blushed. “I’m not pining.”

“You are so pining,” Garrett grinned. “It’s painful. It’s painful to watch you sit here and blush at everything he says.”

“I don’t blush at everything,” Bram protested.

“You’re a mess.”

“I’m improving.”

Garrett shrugged. “I’ll give you that one.”

***

Bram couldn’t handle English class. He couldn’t handle the urge to constantly look back at Simon. And the fact that Garrett was sitting right next to him and grinning the entire time didn’t help either.

This time, when he turned to look, Simon was looking right back at him. Bram smiled and Simon smiled back.

Then Bram turned back around and ripped a page out of his notebook and started composing.

Garrett leaned over. “What are you doing?”

Bram looked up at him and shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’ve been checking him out all class.”

“Garrett.”

He was grinning. “Please ask him out.”

“I’m too gay for that.”

“Boo.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theyre gay

Simon checked his phone absentmindedly as he walked to his locker. He’d woken up at five in the morning for some weird reason, and he was wide awake in the morning for a change.

“Morning,” he called cheerily as he walked up to his locker.

Nick groaned and shut his. “What are you so happy about?”

Simon shrugged. “I don’t know.”

He opened his locker and a piece of paper fell out. He frowned at it. He didn’t remember putting anything in there.

He put some of his books in and bent down to pick up the note.

“What’s that?” Nick asked.

It was blank. Simon shrugged.

Then, he turned it over and he froze as he read.

 

_Dear Simon,_

_I’ve been wondering how to say this for a while, so I decided on this. Because I don’t think I could say it to your face. Because when you smile my heart skips a beat._

_I really like you. I hope that one day I’ll be able to tell you that to your face._

_Love,  
_ _Blue_

 

Nick snatched it from his hands and Simon snatched it back and clutched it to his chest. “What is happening?”

Nick reached for the note. “Give it to me.”

Simon felt himself blushing. “No, shut up.”

“Come on, let me read it.”

“No.”

Simon inspected the note again. The handwriting was perfect and perfectly straight. Simon’s heart was hammering in his chest. There was someone in his school who liked him back. Someone who liked him enough to write him a note. Blue.

But who was Blue? Probably not a girl. Pretty much everyone knew that Simon was gay.

“Earth to Simon?” It was Leah.

“What?”

“Can you tell us what the hell is going on?”

Simon smiled stupidly. “I think I have a secret admirer.”

Abby squealed. “That’s so cute!”

Simon’s blush deepened. “Don’t say that.”

“She’s right,” Leah nodded in agreement. “Some guy has a huge crush on you and it’s adorable. We need to find out who he is so we can get you together.”

Abby nudged her. “What about Bram?”

Simon’s eyes widened in surprise. “What about Bram?”

Leah nodded understandingly. “You make a good point.”

“I’m lost,” Nick commented.

Simon nodded in agreement. “Me too.”

Abby rolled her eyes. “You’re like, in love with him.”

“No I’m not.”

She nodded dismissively. “Let’s get to homeroom.”

***

Simon turned to Nick. “I’m not in love with Bram.”

Nick shot him a glare. “I’m trying to take notes.”

“I mean sure, he’s cute - really cute - and he’s sweet, and-”

“I have to side with Abby, sorry dude. You check him out like, all the time. It’s actually really annoying.”

Simon shrugged helplessly. “Okay, maybe I have a small crush-”

“It’s huge, Simon.”

“You’re not helping.”

“I’m not trying to.”

Simon shot him an angry look, then turned his attention back to the class.

***

“-and it’s from a secret admirer!” Abby exclaimed. She noticed Simon walking to the table and lit up. “Here he is! Our young gay son!”

Simon groaned. “Are you going to tell the whole school about it?” 

Leah shrugged. “Probably. She’s even more excited about your love life than you are.”

Simon flushed and turned his attention to his food.

Garrett looked up, interested. “You’re blushing.”

Simon hid his face behind his hands. “Stop it.”

“Who do you think it is?” Nick asked.

Simon shrugged, dropping his hands. “I don’t know.”

“Who do you want it to be?”

Simon felt blood rushing to his face and couldn’t help but glance at cute Bram Greenfeld, who had been quietly listening to their conversation the whole time. Simon looked back at Nick. “I don’t know.”

Garrett elbowed Bram in the ribs, making Bram choke on his food.

“Um, excuse me,” Bram said, quickly standing up and walking off.

Garrett was up in seconds. “I should go after him.”

Simon watched as Bram walked away, then lay his head on the table. “I’m too gay for this. I’m not gonna be able to concentrate on class all day.”

The bell rang as if on cue.

“Speak of the devil.”

***

Garrett seemed to love hanging around after the bell rang and harassing Bram about Simon, and today was no different.

“It was you, wasn’t it?”

Okay, maybe it was a little different.

Bram tried not to blush. “Maybe.”

Garrett was grinning. “You have to tell him bro!”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“I can’t. Why do you think I wrote the note?”

Garrett shook his head in mock disappointment, but he was still smiling. “You can write as many notes as you want, but you’re gonna have to tell him in person.”

“I know.” Bram sighed. “He’s just…”

Garrett rolled his eyes. “Let’s get to class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to write secret admirer notes lmao
> 
> i live for comments as always


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simon gets another note and hes gay for it

Simon couldn’t handle it. He’d received another note on Friday, and now there was another sitting in his locker. Whoever Blue was, he was an expert at making Simon blush.

Simon thought back to the note on Friday. It was shorter, a small “Your dedication to Oreos is inspiring.” But it had made Simon laugh, and then feel flustered for an entire weekend. It made Simon hope even more that it was Bram who was Blue, and he started to suspect it. Bram sat at his lunch table. He definitely knew about Simon’s obsession with Oreos.

And was it just Simon or did Bram blush a lot around him? He seemed a little nervous and Simon had started to hope that-

He shook his head. He couldn’t devote time to that train of thought. He didn’t want to get his hopes up.

Besides, what was he going to do about it anyway? It wasn’t like Simon had the guts to ask Bram out, regardless of how much he thought Bram might like him back.

He turned his attention back to the note and his heart sped up.

 

_Dear Simon,_

_Your smile lights up my world._

_Love,_   
_Blue_

 

It wasn’t just a note this time. There was a pack of halloween oreos and a bouquet of brightly coloured flowers. Simon felt his face heat up and tried to hide the ridiculous smile forming on his face.

“You’re blushing!” Abby exclaimed. Damn it. How did she always find him when he found the notes? “It’s your secret admirer, isn’t it?”

“There are flowers.” Nick sounded shocked. “You’re getting flowers. This is ridiculous.”

Simon leaned against the lockers, feeling ridiculously giddy as he eyed the oreos. “I think I’m in love.”

***

“Really, Greenfeld?” Garrett’s tone was scolding, but he was smiling as if he’d just witnessed the funniest thing in the world.

Bram tried not to look at him. “Maybe.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s less effort to just ask him out.”

Bram was blushing. “Garrett, no.”

Garrett was about to speak, but Mr. Wise started talking, and Bram appreciated the interruption. He felt someone looking at him and glanced back to find Simon looking at him, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

Bram couldn’t stop himself from smiling. God, he must be so obvious, constantly looking back at Simon during class.

That’s how Garrett had figured it out. He’d been changing out of his soccer uniform after practice one day when Garrett had cornered him and said, “So, Simon’s pretty hot, huh?”

Bram had choked. “What?”

“Don’t pretend I don’t notice you undressing him with your eyes.”

Bram had felt his ears heat up in embarrassment. “I don’t undress him with my eyes.”

Then, Garrett’s hand had been on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Bram. I get it. I mean, I can see why you’d like him. He’s a sweet kid.”

“Yeah, he is.”

Bram was so lost in thought that he only realised someone was talking to him when Garrett kicked him in the shin.

“Back with us, Mr. Greenfeld?” Mr. Wise asked.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Can you tell the class about your thoughts on the relationship between Nick and Gatsby?”

***

“He got flowers,” Nick complained. He stole a fry from Simon and took a bite. “And oreos. What the hell kind of-”

“Nick, it’s cute,” Abby returned.

“Yeah,” Simon agreed. He took another bite of an oreo, and spoke with a full mouth, “It’s really cute.”

Bram felt himself blushing as he listened. Simon thought it was cute.

Simon reached for another oreo, and his face fell as he realised he’d eaten all of them. Bram couldn’t believe it. Simon had eaten them all and it hadn’t been more than a few hours.

“Damn it,” Simon said. “I wanted more.”

“Maybe your secret admirer will bring you more,” Bram said. His eyes met Simon’s, and he held eye contact.

“I hope so,” Simon said, eyes shining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i live for comments as always also if you havent already go check out keiynans song kiss the boy its good and gay and im in love w him


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simon and bram are gay and the squad goes to waffle house

“Simon? Simon, are you even listening?” Abby’s voice shook him out of his trance and he looked up.

“Yeah.”

Abby rolled her eyes. “We’re going to WaHo today, you wanna come?”

Simon frowned. “We have rehearsals.”

“Yeah, after that.”

He shrugged. “Sure.”

Abby exchanged a glance with Leah, then turned to Garrett and Bram. “You guys wanna come too?”

Simon and Bram looked at each other, then blushed.

“We-” Bram started.

“We’ll come,” Garrett interrupted with a smile. Bram smiled, looking slightly embarrassed, and Simon thought he’d never seen anyone be so absolutely cute.

“Yeah,” Bram said softly. Simon thought he was going to implode.

Please be Blue, he thought desperately. That thought had come up more times than Simon would admit out loud. The bell rang and Simon was unsurprised to realise he was disappointed.

***

He couldn’t take his mind off Bram for the rest of the day. When the end of rehearsal arrived, he took his bag and rushed out the door.

Abby was panting when she caught up with him. “You’re excited.”

“What? No. I’m normal. This is normal.”

Leah was struggling to keep up. “I’m with Abby. You’re going too fast.”

Simon blushed. “Shut up.”

Abby laughed. “This is about Bram, isn’t it? You’re so into him.”

“He’s cute,” Simon shrugged helplessly. “I can’t - oh shit.” He came to a stop as he noticed Bram casually leaning on his car, laughing as he talked to Nick and Garrett.

“You’re a mess,” Leah laughed. “This is so much worse than when I was pining over Abby.”

Simon ignored her and started walking. “I’m going to my car.”

“To Bram.”

“Shut up.”

Bram looked up and smiled brightly. “Hey Simon!”

Simon waved in return. “Hi.”

“How was rehearsal?”

“Uh,” Simon blushed. “Good.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.”

Garrett rolled his eyes. “Are you guys gonna get in the car?”

Simon realised that it was just him and Bram left, and he got into the driver’s seat, and Bram went around.

He went to put on some music at the same time as Bram and their fingers brushed each other. 

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Simon blushed again. “You can go ahead.” He held eye contact for too long. He couldn’t stop himself. Bram was smiling and his hair was a little messy from soccer practice and-

“Uh, Simon?” Abby interrupted his thoughts. “Can you like, drive?”

Simon uselessly tried to hide his blush, but he was met with a chorus of ‘aww’s as he backed out of his parking spot.

Throughout the ride, he tried to steal glances at Bram, and was surprised to find that Bram was looking right at him every time, smiling shyly.

How was he going to deal with this when he still had to deal with Blue writing him notes every day? Simon desperately hoped Bram was Blue, because he had no idea how he would deal with it if he weren’t. Bram was sweet and smart and had really nice calves from all the soccer practice, and whenever he spoke to Simon, Simon felt like his heart was going to explode and kill him, but he would have been happy to for Bram. And- oh god, did he seriously just think that? He smiled stupidly as he pulled into a parking spot at WaHo and sighed happily. Maybe he did think that. Maybe he liked Bram more than he’d cared to let on before. Maybe-

“Simon?” It was Abby again, this time, she was knocking on his window. What was with Abby and interrupting his train of thought? “Simon, are you coming out?” The car was empty except for him. Maybe liking Bram took up a lot of energy.

Simon stepped out of his car and closed the door. “I’m gay.”

“Me too,” she rolled her eyes, but smiled. “Let’s go inside?”

Abby sat down next to Leah, and of course the only spot left was next to Bram. And of course Simon was blushing as he sat down in the booth. His breath hitched in his throat when Bram shifted slightly closer and their legs pressed together. And Simon was getting lost in Bram’s soft brown eyes again.

“Food’s here,” Bram whispered, as if he was telling Simon a secret.

“Right,” Simon replied. He blushed as he tore his eyes away from Bram’s and turned his attention to his food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i see that youve requested more gay so here it is enjoy more is on its way and im a slut for comments as always <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pining pining pining, also spoilers for the movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate making yall wait fr gay so here is more gay and more is on its way

Simon had come to expect the notes now. He even looked forward to them, but the note he’d found in his locker this morning might as well have ripped his heart out of his chest - in the best way possible.

 

_Dear Simon,_

_I think I would really like to kiss you._

_Love,_   
_Blue_

 

And that was Simon’s train of thought for the rest of the day. He couldn’t stop thinking about it no matter how hard he tried. And he couldn’t stop hoping that Bram Greenfeld was Blue. Cute Bram Greenfeld of the soccer calves who was wearing a blue jacket today, zipped up halfway. Cute Bram Greenfeld who was sitting across Simon and talking about something that happened at soccer practice yesterday, smiling brightly.

Nick leaned in and whispered, “You need to stop staring.”

Simon blushed and looked away from Bram. “I’m not staring.”

“You really are.”

He had a feeling Garrett knew about his little crush too, because Garrett had resorted to giving Simon intense knowing looks that were impossible to escape, because Garrett was sitting right next to Bram, and Bram was cute. And what could Simon do? He couldn’t help that Bram was cute, or that he was gay, or that he was suddenly imagining what it would be like to kiss Bram. And-

Okay. Maybe he should stop that train of thought before he gets too carried away. Maybe he should focus on his lunch.

But he looked back at Bram. And then he blushed. Because Bram was looking at him.

***

Abby was sick of watching Simon and Bram pining. They’d always been a bit too obvious about crushing on each other, but it was usually more of stealing glances and blushing about it later. Now, Simon was blushing at everything Bram said, and Bram was smiling so brightly that Abby thought it was going to hurt her eyes.

“We need to set them up,” she whispered to Leah.

Leah nodded in agreement. “I’m tired of watching them like this. It’s painful.”

Garrett said something to Simon, who blushed bright red and hid his face in his hands.

Abby shot him a look and Garrett shrugged, like what can you do?

“So guys,” Bram said, putting down his phone, “I have great news. My aunt’s boyfriend just took off with my aunt’s car and all her jewelry.”

“Bram, that’s terrible news!” Abby exclaimed.

Bram shook his head, and Abby noticed that Simon was watching him intently, “I know, but it’s like, the third time it’s happened. She has really bad taste in men.” He paused and Abby didn’t miss his quick glance at Simon, who smiled warmly. “Anyway, my mom is going down to Orlando to deal with it which means I get to throw a halloween party.”

His news was met with cheers from everyone and Garrett immediately stood up and started telling people to be there. Abby cheered along, but was sure to notice the soft smiles Simon and Bram exchanged.

“That’s really cool, man,” Simon said.

Bram smiled in return.

When Garrett returned to the table, everyone quieted down a bit.

“This is going to be so much fun,” Abby remarked.

“Yeah,” Simon agreed.

Nick looked at Simon and slapped him on the shoulder, excited. “Dude, your secret admirer might be there!”

Simon blushed bright red, which was met with a chorus of ‘aww’s. His eyes shot towards Bram, briefly but surely. He hid his face behind his hands. “Shut up, Nick.”

Bram spoke almost in a whisper, “You could meet him.”

Simon’s face was burning when he looked up and met Bram’s eyes. “Maybe.” Was Abby imagining it or was Simon’s voice kind of shaky?

“Do you want to?”

Simon’s gaze dropped to Bram’s lips, and Abby felt like she was intruding. “Yeah.”

The word sat in the air, and Bram and Simon both looked away from each other and turned their attention to their food.

Abby shared a glance with Garrett, who was rolling his eyes.

“I feel like you could cut this with a knife,” Abby whispered to Leah.

Leah nodded in agreement and ate another grape.

Bram and Simon were talking again. About the secret admirer.

“-It’s just that-” Simon frowned. “I don’t know. He’s really sweet and-” Simon blushed bright red. He looked at his hands and a small smile played on his lips. Abby exchanged glances with Garrett, who looked just as confused but delighted as she felt. Simon cleared his throat. “I wish he’d just tell me who he is. I can’t date notes in my locker.”

Was Abby seeing things or did Bram look hopeful? He was smiling as he said, “Maybe he’s afraid?”

Simon nodded. “Maybe.”

Simon looked like he might say something else, but the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> halloween party !!!! its gay yall!!!!!! theyre so gay!!!!! !!! theyre in love!!!!! my children!!!!!!

By the time Simon and his friends arrived at Bram’s house, the party was already in full swing. Alarmingly loud music was coming from the inside, and neon lights were visible from the windows.

They didn’t have to knock on the door. It was wide open and there was a small crowd of people who were standing at the doorway and talking, red cups in hand. 

“Hey guys!” Bram called. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a flower garland.

“Hey,” they chorused.

Bram looked at Simon first, and Simon felt his heart flutter. “John Lennon?”

Simon nodded, smiling. “Yeah.”

“Nice.” The word sat in the air for a second longer than it should have. He looked at Leah. “And Yoko Ono.” He turned to Abby. “Wonder Woman! I love it!”

He and Abby high fived, then he looked at Nick. “You’re… you’re Nick?”

“No!” Nick protested. He turned around and pointed at the piece of paper stuck on the back of his jersey that said “Ronaldo”

“Oh! Christiano Ronaldo. Got it.” There was a small pause.

“Who are you?” Simon asked.

Bram grinned. “I’m post-presidency Barack Obama.”

Simon’s breathing was uneven. “Nice,” he mumbled.

“Anyway, you guys want a drink?”

“Sure,” Abby and Leah chorused. The group followed Bram to the bar, which was just a kitchen island packed with plastic cups and bottles of vodka and rum and cans of beer.

“I’m not drinking,” Nick said as Bram reached for the beers. “And Simon doesn’t drink.”

“I drink,” Simon protested. He shot Nick a quick “what the hell dude” look.

Bram was blushing when he handed Simon a red cup full of beer. God, it smelled disgusting. Simon took a big gulp and immediately regretted it. It tasted disgusting. Simon choked a bit, but he didn’t stop.

Bram was smiling, and that made Simon smile. And maybe blush. Simon wanted to say something, but then, the moment was over, and their friends were dragging them outside to the poolside and Simon was awkwardly standing a bit too close to Bram and trying not to blush while their friends danced.

“It’s a nice party,” Simon said.

Bram blushed and smiled brightly. “Thanks. I’m glad you like it.”

It hadn’t been more than a minute when Bram pointed to the table and asked, “You wanna play beirut?”

Simon hoped he didn’t look too enthusiastic when he nodded. “Sure.”

“Cool,” Bram said. “We, uh, need two more people.”

Simon shrugged as he looked around. “Abby and Leah?”

“What?” Leah asked, turning around at the mention of her name.

“You guys wanna play beirut?”

She shrugged and Abby nodded. “Sure,” she grinned. “You’re both going down.”

“No way,” Bram said. He was smiling when Simon looked at him, and Simon wondered if that giddy feeling in his heart was from Bram or the beer.

Abby picked up one of the ping pong balls. “You ready?”

“Hold on, um.” Bram looked at Simon and raised his hands to his face and started to remove his glasses. “We should probably get these off.” Simon was breathless as he looked into Bram’s soft eyes. Was he blushing? He was probably blushing.

Bram kept the glasses on the side of the table, then turned his attention to Abby and Leah.

Simon didn’t notice when the first two balls landed in their cups.

Abby and Leah cheered and kissed.

Bram held up one of the cups to Simon and they both drank. Simon didn’t choke this time, but the beer tasted as disgusting as before.

In two more rounds, Simon was drunk enough to have completely lost all of his aim, but Bram didn’t seem to mind. He was smiling and laughing and Simon was way too distracted to be playing beirut. How was Bram allowed to look so good?

Bram turned to Simon and blushed when they met eyes. “It’s your turn.” He handed him a ping pong ball and gestured for him to throw it.

Simon threw it. It flew wildly to the side, and Simon started laughing.

Bram was laughing too. “Are you okay?”

Abby threw one of the balls and it landed in their last cup. She cheered and kissed Leah.

Simon stumbled violently and caught himself on the table, still laughing. The night was blurring together and all Simon could see was Bram, Bram, Bram. There was Bram smiling at him and handing him a glass of water. And there was Bram sitting next to him on a couch. There was Bram laughing as they sang a karaoke song together.

Simon couldn’t handle it. He was constantly blushing around Bram, but he always knew he could trust himself to… you know… control what he was saying. Simon wasn’t sure he could do that anymore. Drunk Simon was incapable of keeping his emotions intact. His heart was beating out of his chest and Simon couldn’t keep his eyes off Bram.

He stumbled to the sofa, giggling, can in hand.

“Is that another beer?” Bram asked suspiciously.

Simon frowned at the can. “Yes.” He looked back up at Bram and Bram scratched his neck awkwardly.

Abby groaned. “Who allowed him to get another drink?”

Simon swayed and grabbed the sofa. “I got it myself.”

Nick reached up and took the can. “You’re not drinking any more.”

Abby’s eyes flitted between Simon and Bram and a smile grew on her face. “Oh no, Bram,” she said softly. “Maybe you should take him upstairs and get him to sober up a bit.”

Simon looked at Bram. Bram was pointedly avoiding looking at Simon, but his blush was pronounced. Simon’s face was unnecessarily hot, but he couldn’t stop himself from looking at Bram.

It was only a few seconds before Garrett was nodding in agreement, and then Leah and Nick chimed in too. And then Simon was staring at Bram and Bram was staring at Simon and Simon could feel his heartbeat in his throat.

Bram was blushing when he said, “Is that okay with you, Simon?”

Simon didn’t trust himself to speak, so he nodded wordlessly.

The next thing he knew, he has his arm around Bram’s shoulders and Bram was helping Simon up the stairs and then he was sitting next to Bram on his bed.

Simon was shamelessly staring at Bram now. Bram had soft eyes and Simon could never get enough of them. He wanted to lean over and kiss Bram, but he just sighed loudly.

“Are you okay?” Bram asked. He crossed his legs on the bed and Simon mirrored him.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Simon responded. “Why?”

Bram’s eyes flickered to Simon’s lips and he blushed profusely. “So, uh… if you don’t mind me asking…”

“Yeah?”

“What’s the deal with your secret admirer?”

Simon blushed. “Oh.”

“I mean, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want-”

“No, it’s okay.” Simon turned his gaze to the pattern on Bram’s bed. “He’s- I mean-” Simon blushed again, and his voice dropped to a whisper. “He’s really sweet. His notes are just- they’re so sweet, you know? And-” Simon cut himself off. He didn’t really know where he was going. His words were slurring together and he could think of nothing but Bram, Bram, Bram.

“You must really like him.” Bram sounded breathless.

“Yeah.” Simon looked back up at Bram. “But there’s someone else I like.”

Bram’s face fell. “Oh.” There was a small pause. “Who… is it?”

Simon stared at him. “Seriously?”

Bram was clearly embarrassed. Simon was finally grateful to be drunk for what he was about to say next.

“Bram,” the quiver in his voice was unmistakable. “It’s you.”

“What?”

It was Simon’s turn to be embarrassed. “I really like you. It’s-” he laughed breathlessly. His words were slurring even more now. “It’s this whole thing.”

Bram’s smile was bigger than he’d ever seen. He whispered a soft, “Oh,” that stopped Simon’s heart.

“Oh?”

Bram shuffled closer. “So here’s the thing. I’ve liked you since freshman year-”

_“What?”_

“And I was too nervous to talk to you so I kinda… wrote you notes?”

Bram’s smile was nervous. Simon was having trouble processing what Bram had just said. “You…”

“I’m Blue.”

“Holy shit.”

Simon couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and then his lips were on Brams lips and it was like every stupid, cliche kiss ever.

Simon pulled away. “Bram,” he whispered.

“Simon.”

And then they were kissing again and Bram’s hands were in Simon’s hair and Simon was cupping Bram’s face and he was so breathless, but he’d never felt happier. He didn't even want to part to breathe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simon and bram are just GAY okay theyre gay they cant help it theyre huge gays and in love

Simon was sad when he woke up the next day, because he could only remember fragments of the last night and he thought it was a dream. Then, he rolled over in bed and saw Bram lying next to him, sun falling softly on his face. Simon’s heart started to race when he realised he and Bram were pressed up against each other.

Bram blinked groggily and Simon thought he might combust.

“Morning,” Bram whispered. And oh _no_ his voice was so soft and scratchy and before he knew it, Simon was kissing Bram and pulling him closer.

Simon pulled away. “Bram?”

“Hm?”

“Where does this leave us?”

Bram was blushing. “I’m all in if you are.”

“Like boyfriend?”

Bram gave him another kiss. “Yeah.”

***

Simon wouldn’t have minded laying in bed with Bram all day long, but he could only sit through three rings before he moved away from Bram to answer. It was his parents asking if he’d slept alright at Nick’s place. Simon’s face burned as he talked to them.

When he hung up, Bram was blushing too. He looked up from his phone. “It’s Garrett. They’re going to WaHo. We’re invited.” Bram paused. “Do you… want to go?”

Simon was getting lost in Bram’s eyes again. He glanced at Bram’s lips longingly. “We don’t have to. We could always just stay here and kiss.”

Bram laughed as he leaned in to kiss Simon again. “I’m glad you’re my boyfriend.”

Simon mumbled a “me too,” smiling stupidly. How did he get so lucky?

***

Simon wasn’t sure what exactly he expected from his friends. None of them would stop grinning at him or Bram. Simon’s response to that was to bury his face in Bram’s neck, which didn’t really help.

“You guys are so cute,” Abby sighed happily. “I called it from the start.”

“You called that Bram was his secret admirer?” Nick asked.

She shrugged. “I kind of suspected him, but they were just pining over each other so much at lunch. I couldn’t handle it.”

Simon smiled giddily at Bram. “It’s because he’s really cute.”

Abby aww’ed loudly and Garrett snorted. “You couldn’t handle it? Imagine how I felt watching Greenfeld make eyes at Simon for the last three years.”

Bram blushed. “I did not make eyes at Simon.”

“Actually,” Leah interrupted, “you kinda did.”

Bram looked down, an awkward smile growing on his face.

“Leah, leave my boyfriend alone,” Simon said.

He gave Bram a peck and their friends gave them another round of “aww”s. Simon blushed deeply and buried his face in Bram’s neck. He had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading! please let me know what you think! also check out my tumblr (acciolunas) and my insta (acciolunass) <3

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave comments thank u <3  
> also follow my tumblr (acciolunas)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Little Tongue-Tied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301888) by [I_am_a_Ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin)




End file.
